Hathor's Cabin
Hathor's Cabin Hathor's cabin looks like a doll house. It reeks of perfume. The outside is pink with a hot pink door and curtains. The inside has 10 rooms spread out over three levels(two of the levels are underground).On the first level,there is a lounge room and bathroom. On the second level, there is a makeup room, walk-in closet, and a hair salon (tended by Hathor's sacred animal). On the third level, there are bedrooms. Cabin Residents/Messages= Head Counsellor # Chloe Brich Lieutenant Counsellor # Skylar Oakson Members #Dalila Jamila Efru #Elizabeth Green #Selena Noble #Hannah Noble #Colette Flow #Madison Argo #Rose Lovelace Former/Deceased Members # |-| Gallery= Gallery Nikki.jpg|Chloe Brich, Head Counsellor Skylar 1.jpg|Skylar Oakson, Lt. Counsellor Dope ad delete.jpg|Dalila Jamila Efru Beautiful-Chinese-Girl-10.jpg|Liz Green Blonde-hairstyles.jpg|Selena Noble Download.jpg|Hannah Noble Rose3.jpg|Rose Lovelace |-| Powers= Offensive #Children of Hathor can intoxicate people of the opposite gender with pheromones in order to get them to do their bidding; any attempt to use the person to harm anyone (including their own person) will break their control. #Children of Hathor can bring upon a state of ecstasy to another person, making them become dazed for a short time. Defensive #Children of Hathor can cause people of the opposite gender to lose all desire to attack them for a short time. #Children of Hathor can create a large plum of dense perfume or makeup which obscures them and begins to suffocate anyone else within it. Passive #Children of Hathor cause anyone of the opposite gender to be, at least slightly, attracted to them; they also attract people of the same gender that consider themselves gay or lesbian. #Children of Hathor have the ability to alter and control clothes and makeup. Supplementary #Children of Hathor can alter their appearance for short periods of time, the more they do to alter their appearance, and the longer they maintain the appearance, the more energy it drains. #Children of Hathor have a minor ability to sway a person’s feelings, causing them to feel a slight amount of love for another person; the final choice to act on the love is, however, out of their control. #Children of Hathor when they become angry they are capable of tapping into a primal rage can increase their speed, strength, agility, and durability. they are in a state of mind where the users only thoughts are simply: fight, flight, or mate, and are unable to separate freind from foe, and attack everyone. Counsellor and Lieutenant Only #In rare cases, children of Hathor can infuse magic into their words and ‘charm-speak’ another into doing their will or revealing a secret to them; the person will remain under the control of the charm-speak for a few minutes or until control is relinquished Traits #The ability to speak French as it is "the language of love" |-| Treaties= Treaties with other Cabins #I Elizabeth Green made a treaty with Wepwawet's Cabin: Mutual aid as charmspeakers and help eachother in quests. #I Dalila Jamila Efru made a treaty with Anubis' Cabin: Mutual aid and Help with Chores. #I Dalila Jamila Efru made a treaty with Bast's Cabin: Mutual defense and Help with Chores. #I Dalila Jamila Efru made a treaty with Set's Cabin: Mutual offense and Mutual defense. #I Dalila Jamila Efru made a treaty with Nekhbet's Cabin: Mutual defense and Mutual aid. #I Dalila Jamila Efru made a treaty with Sobek's Cabin: Help with chores and Mutual offense. Category:Locations Category:Children of Hathor Category:Cabins Category:In Camp